Scenario
by TeruKichi
Summary: Viktor de 15 años nunca le podía decir que no a las ocurrencias de su amigo Yuri y terminaban siempre de una u otra forma en problemas. Victurio #RussianWeekend


Hacía mucho que no colgaba una historia por aquí xD pero vengo a dejar mi aporte para el RussianWeekend con esta historia tonta xD no es la gran cosa c:

* * *

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación? Ni siquiera lo recordaba del todo, solo sabía que estaba haciendo una gran estupidez y que se iba arrepentir en cualquier momento. Malditos traumas de la niñez.

—¡Si quieres estoy contigo hasta que me muera! —Se burló mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello rubio— ¡No hay prisa, tonto!

Viktor miró con enojo al otro muchacho. No tenía el coraje para mover las piernas o siquiera pensar en bajarse de la rama a la que se abrazaba con fuerza. Siempre que estaba con Yuri, las cosas de cierto modo se volvían malas. Y es que, si se ponía a pensar, ya era un adolescente mientras que el rubio todavía era un niño.

Haber aceptado el desafío de subir a la copa de aquel árbol, sin duda era cosa que haría un niño y por querer sentirse un poco superior al rubio estaba en esa situación. Quería decirle a Yuri que admitía su derrota pero ni siquiera se podía mover, por donde quisiera moverse las ramas estaban alejadas ¿en qué momento había llegado tan alto? Y ni decir del menor ¡ya estaba esperándolo en la copa del árbol! Era un completo un desastre.

— ¡Demonios! No voy a poder bajar Yuri. Acepto que me ganaste ¡así que ven y ayúdame! .—Eso ultimo lo medio grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el viento mecía todo a su paso. Su propio cabello golpeaba contra su rostro al tenerlo tan largo y maldijo pero esta vez por no atarlo.

—Oye anciano, la rama crujió —Plisetsky quiso usar la psicología inversa para que el contrario se deslizara a la otra rama y así le fuese más fácil para bajar las otras. Lo que no se esperó fue la cara de pánico de Nikiforov y que este al intentar salirse rápidamente terminara rompiendo la rama en la que se encontraba.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Viktor se encontraba recostado en su cama, bastante adolorido y a su lado estaba su madre que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Esperando una explicación pero el adolescente en ese momento no estaba para esas cosas, no veía en ningún lado a su amigo y eso le preocupó.

— ¿Y Yuri? Estaba conmigo —recorrió de nuevo la habitación y nada. Vió a su mamá y pudo ver como había cambiado de expresión, eso lo puso nervioso— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Di algo!

—Oh, Viktor, temo decirte esto hijo pero...—tomó con fuerza la mano del joven de cabellos plateados.—Él al querer alcanzarte se lanzó y lamentablemente se rompió el cuello y murió. Haz dormido por varios días.

Abrió grande los ojos ante lo que le estaba diciendo su madre. Su mente no podía procesar las palabras muerte y Yuri en una misma oración, debía de ser una broma. Era demasiado joven, toda una vida por delante. En su cabeza se repetían todas las veces en que este le contaba todas las cosas que quería hacer cuando grande y aunque no lo admitiera, quería ser parte de ellas. Acompañar a Yuri en cada paso que este quisiera dar y ahora, nada. Todo eso se quedaría como un bonito sueño y quiso llorar, de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuera por una risa que se hizo presente en la habitación. Vió de donde venía y era su madre. Quiso decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Debiste de ver tu cara, cariño! Él pequeño Yuri está bien, fue al baño. Lo único malo que le pasó, si es que se podría decir así, fue que su madre lo regañó por horas. Hasta aquí se escuchaban los gritos de Yulia pero no te preocupes, cuando estés mejor viene tu parte. —Su madre se alejó para darle espacio a la persona que venía entrando a la habitación. Aquellos preciosos ojos verdes de su amigo lo miraron con cierta timidez y sintió algo en su estómago ¡cómo quería a ese niño!.

—¡Gatito! No sabes las cosas horribles que dijo mamá —cuando el rubio estuvo a su lado lo abrazo con mucha fuerza— ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Gracias por estar aquí —dijo después de ver que su madre no estaba en la habitación. No le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas cuando ella estaba cerca.

Las mejillas de Yuri se tornaron rojas ante la acción del contrario. No era una persona que le gustara que lo vieran dando o recibiendo muestras de cariño, quería siempre mostrar una imagen más madura a pesar de aun era un niño y por eso siempre huía de ello por lo que esta vez no fue la excepción. Se separó rápidamente de Viktor y lo miró con cierto enojo.

—¡I-idiota, sabes que no me gusta que me abracen! —Refunfuña al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos— Pero no me des las gracias, aunque fue en modo burla lo que dije allá era cierto. Me gustaría, mejor dicho si tú quieres podemos estar juntos para toda la vida.

Apenas y terminó de decir aquello se escuchó un "eres tan adorable gatito" de forma escandalosa y la voz de Yuri quejándose como siempre lo hacía cuando su amigo lo molestaba.

Afuera, la madre de Viktor estaba apoyada contra la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Su hijo era muy feliz cuando estaba con Yuri, de hecho podía intuir que sentía mucho más que amistad por aquel niño. Solo esperaba que Viktor se aguantara, no quería tener problemas con Yulia porque este no pudo evitar sucumbir ante al adorable y muy ilegal hijo de su amiga.

* * *

Gracias a quienes leyeron esta estupidez xD


End file.
